


I Need You, To Destroy Me (in The Best Way)

by RedWings111



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Doggy Style, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Outside Sex, Overstimulation, Their In Love, doc is once again the bottom, its very soft btw, lol, soft!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWings111/pseuds/RedWings111
Summary: Doc was cold, stong and very intimidating.He didn't even try to hide it, from his cold, almost dead stare, to his evil smirk. He could strike fear into anyone's heart and mind, make them question their sanity.(And sexuality, but that's neither here nor there)However, Ren knew different.
Relationships: Docm77/Rendog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	I Need You, To Destroy Me (in The Best Way)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes, my dyslexic brain was mean to me today :,)

Doc was cold, stong and very intimidating.

He didn't even try to hide it, from his cold, almost dead stare, to his evil smirk. He could strike fear into anyone's heart and mind, make them question their sanity.

(And sexuality, but that's neither here nor there)

However, Ren knew different. 

Ren knew the Doc that would giggle at the strangest of things, the Doc that would cuddle into his side when he was exhausted. He knew the Doc that was soft and gentle.

The Doc that was vulnerable.

!!!!

Doc let out a grumble for the tenth time in the last five minutes, glaring at the mess of redstone infront him, the components laid out the table in front of him. His hands were covered in redstone dust, his fingers split and cracked from the grilt. He growled and clenched his hands into fists, head banging with an incoming head ache.

He sat back in his seat, back resting against the shulker box behind him, and stared at the setting sun in the distance. An orange glow was glinting across the sea and grass, and he couldn't help but think how beautiful it truly was. 

In the distance, he could hear the sound of rockets coming towards him, and looked over to see a certain wolf hybrid flying towards him. Doc grinned, mood instantly lifted and he stood to his feet. Doc could hear the grin in Rens voice when he called out: 

"Doc! My baby!" 

Ren came to stop, craching into Doc and tipping them both over with a barking laugh. Doc grunted as he fell back on the grass, the familiar weight of his boyfriend pinning him to the ground. Doc chucked and looked up to see Rin grinning down at him, arms on either side of his head and straddling Docs hips. 

"Hey Ren"

Ren giggled, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "Hello my love!" Ren shifted his weight, smirking down at Doc. "Your looking even more handsome today then ever!"

Doc rolled his eye, face heating up as he glanced away, hands coming up to rest on Rens back. "If you say so..." Doc chuckled when Ren began to more or less smother his face in kisses, he kiss gentle and soft. "Ren, babe, calm down" 

The wolf smiled, eye bright. "Why? I just wanna' show my boyfriend some love!" Ren grinned. "Plus, do you really want me to stop?" At Docs silence, Ren bit his lip with a smug grin. "Thought so..." 

Ren lent down, sighing softly when his lips connected with Docs in a soft caress, breaths mingling together and nose bumping. 

Still trapped underneath him, Doc groaned and pulled Ren impossibly closer, his legs shifted as he moved under Ren. His heart was thundering in his chest, face burning and lungs burning from lack of oxygen. Despite that, his trailed his hands up to cup Rens head, tilting his head and kissing Ren with even more intensity. 

Ren growled and moved back his hips, hooking Docs long legs over his hips and pressing closer. He gripped Docs hips, and rolled his own. 

Doc broke away from the kiss with a deep throated groan, turning his head away and taking deep breaths. Ren chucked, burying his face in Doc neck and kissing at the furry skin. 

Doc groaned. "Ren-Ren, we're still- outside" 

Ren pulled back, looking down at his boyfriend with a raised brow. "Dose that really matter though?" Ren rolled his hips, and grinned. "Your still rock hard against me, babe"

Doc swore. "Well, yes, but-" Doc grunted, hands tight in Ren hair and hips chanting against the other. Doc watched with baited breath and Ren pulled back, looking down at Doc with fondness shining in his eyes.

"Doc, do you want to?" 

Doc licked his lips, smiling softly. "Obviously, now get to it" 

Ren chuckled kissing Doc softy, before pulling back. He reached down and pulled up his shirt, tossing it to Doc discarded redstone bits. He gestured to Doc labcoat. "Your turn"

Doc rolled his eye, sitting up and pulling his coat off and tossing at away, as he led back he shivered as the cold grass tickled his back, making him suddenly very aware of the fact they were still outside. 

Ren grinned, leaning down to kiss at Docs collar bone and neck, slowly trailing down. His lips press through the soft fur and touched the sensitive skin hidden beneath. Rens hands began to play the the top of Docs trousers, and he glanced up to his boyfriend. 

Doc groaned sitting up on his elbow, looking down at his boyfriend with panting breaths. "Ren, can you just-" Doc was cut off when Ren kissed the bulge in Doc pants, his mouth hot and firm. Doc jolted his hips, eye closing and falling back as the pleasure rolled up his spine in waves. 

Ren grinned, hands undoing and pulling down Doc trousers, his underwear quick to follow. Ren grinned at Doc erection standing tall and hard, precome already trailing down the length of it. 

Doc grunted, hand gripping his own hair and eye focused on Ren. Doc swallowed as he took on the site of Ren chest glinting in the evening sun, his blue eyes shining and face red with arousal. Doc grinned shakily. "Ren, I'm gonna' come from just you looking at me, do something"

Ren chucked, smiling down at Doc. "I would love to, but, I dont have any lube..."

Doc glanced away, face heating up for a different reason. "There uh- should be a bottle- in my coat...." Doc bit his lip.

Ren blinked, before reaching over with a grin to grab said coat. "I'm not judging babe!" Ren reached in and pulled out the bottle, looking down at Docs face. "Hey, roll over for me? I wanna' good look at the goods..."

Doc huffed, doing as told and resting on his knees and forearms, forehead pressed to the cool grass. His groaned at the sound of a bottle opening, then grunted as he felt warm gently hands spread his cheeks, a lubed finger playing with his rim. "You ready Doc?" 

Doc nodded shakily, pushing his hips back. "Y-yeah, just-" Doc was cut off by his own groan, the finger pushing in and pressing against his walls. Doc grunted, legs already trembling as white pleasure ran up his spine. His moaned and moved so his chest was pressed to the grass, his ass raised in the air as Ren continued to move around inside of him. 

Ren bit his lip, clearing his throat. His own hardness was pressing against his trousers, straining against his underwear. Ren swore, pressing another finger in the loosened hole, fingers twisting and spreading out inside of Doc. Ren kissed Doc spine, biting at the skin there. "You doing so amazing Doc, so wonderful for me" Ren curled his fingers, grinning when Doc jolted with breathy gasp of his name. "God, I can't handle how hot you are baby, i really cant"

Doc panted, eye closed and face flushed as he rolled his hips back against Rens fingers, moaning loudly when Ren added a third finger, stretching and rubbing his hole and sensitive skin. 

Ren swallowed roughly, pulling his fingers out and moving forward until his thighs were resting against Docs own. With shaking fingers, his undid his trousers and fished out his hard cock, groaning as he spread the lube over, before pressing against Docs hole.

Doc bit back a whimper, hips shaking and shoulders tenced as he tried to press back. "R-Ren, babe, hurry up come on, please-" Doc moaned as Red finally pushed in, the soft drag inside of him made Docs toes curl and back ach. The slick, soft pressure pushed into him and made his eye unfocus, his metal arm twitching. 

Ren growled, draping himself over Docs back and kissing at his neck. The wolf hybrid panted and groaned as he slowly began to shift his hips, dragging his hands down Docs sides. "Fuck, so amazing baby, so beautiful!-" 

Doc moaned, hands gripping at the grass, he tilted his head to the side. Panting harshly as he looked at Ren. Every thrust made his body jolt, made his mind go numb from pleasure. Doc shouted his boyfriends name as his prostate was hit, his head snapping back. "R-ren! Holy!-" Doc whined, legs shaking and eye unseeing. 

Ren chucked breathlessly, his hips picking up speed as he pulled Doc up. Ren shifted until he was sat up on his knees, Doc pressing to his lap and head resting back on his shoulder. Ren grunted, jolting his hips up. 

Doc moaned, body limp in Rens lap, his hands gripped his boyfriends arms that were around his waist, trying to somewhat ground himself. Doc moaned and moved his face to look at Ren. "K-kiss me- Ren-" Doc whined when another thrust was against his prostate, making his body spasm. 

Ren growled, kissing Doc passionately. His teeth bit into Doc lips, pulling at the skin as he continued to move his hips. Ren groaned. "Oh- Doc, baby, I'm gonna' come-" Doc nodded harshly, words jumbled and throat hoarse from his shouting. Ren growled. "Can i- can I Knot you? Doc-please?"

Do whined, tears filling his eye, his cock was throbbing inbetween his legs, so so close to the edge. "Y-yes!-" Doc whimpered. "Please, Ren-knot me-" 

Ren groaned, teeth latching onto Docs shoulder, his hands shooting down to wrap around Doc cock. His hips pressed up close to Docs own. Ren howled in pleasure as his cock twitched, then finally emptied itself inside of Doc. Ren went slighty crossed eyed as he felt his knot began to swell, locking him inside of the creeper hybrid.

Doc let out a shout of Rens name, eye rolled back as he felt warmth spread through him. His cock twitched and throb, his orgasm craching into him as he shook. He whimpered at the feel of Rens knot stretching him even further then before.

Ren panted, slowly moving until he was resting on his side in the grass, Docs backside pressed to his hips. 

Doc groaned softy, body shaking from after shocks. "H-holy crap..." Ren chucked, kissing Docs shoulder.

"I'm guessing you enjoyed that?"

Doc smiled, eye fluttering shut against the exhausted. "V-very much so..." Doc titled his head back, kissing Ren softy. "Love you, babe..."

Ren giggled. 

"I love you too, baby"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!   
> Hope you enjoyed!!  
> <3


End file.
